Not drunk?
by Undecided-thx
Summary: Gray isn't falling for it this time, so Lucy has to pull out all the stops... will it work? Rated M for questionable content, lol. Graylu week, day four, Prompt- Drunk


**Eheh... it's the prompt this time... believe me... lol**

 **This one isn't so good tho... I'm runnin' low on ideas here -_-'**

 **Hope it's not TOO cringe worthy...**

 **Here. :P**

* * *

Graylu Week

Day four- Drunk

September 4th, 2016

* * *

"Forget it. I'm not fallin' for it this time."

Lucy pouted and poked Gray's slightly reddened cheek. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "I know what you're actually like when you're drunk, you act differently than this... so stop tryin' to fool me." He said, staggering just a little when Lucy threw her full weight on him.

"You're so meeeeeannn..." Lucy drawled, stroking her hand down his bare arm. She heard him curse as he struggled with the lock, and she stifled a grin. Of course she was faking. She'd learned not to drink so much when it came to guild parties...

Gray had obviously not learned his lesson properly, though. He dropped the keys once again, and Lucy was tempted to help him pick them up, but she reminded herself that she had to keep up the act if she planned to convince him.

"Why're you actin' anyways?" Gray muttered as he finally fit the key into the lock of his house. He opened the door and stumbled inside, keeping Lucy upright as he did so. Once he'd closed the door, he let go of her and leaned against the wall for balance. "Aight, you're fine, you can- whoa!" He yelped as Lucy let herself sway, and finally collapse. He caught her, but went down with her, due to his own inability to keep himself upright.

Lucy sucked in a breath as he caught himself, leaning over her on his elbows. He snickered and ghosted a kiss over her lips. "Come oooooon, you're not foolin' anyone." He insisted, tickling her under the chin. It took all her willpower not to laugh, or even crack a smile. She was numb... she was feeling numb... she had to keep saying it to herself if she was going to make it through this.

She pushed his fingers away with a playful frown, and Gray blinked. "Whoa, maybe you are really drunk..." He muttered. He shrugged and staggered to his feet, before holding his hand out to her. "Come on, then, let's get you to bed." He said.

Lucy raised her hand, and Gray took her by the wrist, seeing that Lucy couldn't properly hold onto anything. He pulled her to her feet, slung her arm around his shoulders, and proceeded to help her to the bedroom.

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks in the living room. Gray glanced at her. "What's-whoa!" He gasped as she spun him around and pushed him down onto the couch. "Lucy, what-"

Lucy cut him off, holding a finger to his lips. "Sh-hh-h..." she blinked hard, pretending to be struggling to keep her eyes open. "Jus' sit there..." she whispered.

Gray obeyed, sitting in a bewildered silence as Lucy placed her knees on the couch on either side of him, sitting on his lap facing him. She lifted herself up, just a little, to slowly move her body against his. She leaned a little closer, brushing her lips over his. Her hand trailed down his chest, down to his groin, but stopping just short of pleasure. She pulled her hands back to herself, ghosting her fingertips down over her shoulders, down her breasts, and along her thighs.

Even if there was no music, Gray found himself staring, just as fascinated... perhaps more so than if there were music... what possessed Lucy to do this, he didn't fully know, but he suspected that maybe, _maybe_ he'd been wrong, and that she really did have a little too much to drink...

But no matter what the reason, he was enjoying it.

The silence between them was tense, but not with awkwardness. The sounds of Lucy's hands brushing against her clothes, the almost inaudible swish of her hair, her soft breaths every time she arched her back and rolled her hips against his.

He reached out hesitantly to slide his hands over her hips. He wasn't sure if this was one of those "look-but-don't-touch" kinds of things. But when his fingers touched her tightly clothes waist, she made no move to slap his hands away. She leaned forward, placing her hands on his shoulders and brushing her breasts against his bare chest.

Gray tucked his face into the crook of Lucy's neck and grinned.

Alright. She'd had her fun.

"Now I know you're not drunk." He said softly, kissing her neck.

Hah. There it was. She hesitated in her movements, before she cupped his cheeks and touched her nose to his. "Whatt're you talkin' about?" She purred, grinding her hips against his.

Gray sucked in a breath as pleasure shot through his chest, and he smirked.

"You'd never be able to move like that if you were." He grinned.

He saw her face heat up, and his grin widened. "But, hey," he added. He grabbed her hips firmly, and ran the tip of his tongue along her neck until his lips were by her ear. "I don't mind this." He rasped.

Lucy pouted and sighed. "Awww... now it's no fun anymore... you looked so flustered for a while..." she giggled.

Gray frowned playfully. "Uh-huh, right..." he muttered.

Lucy nodded, looking smug. "Don't be sarcastic with me- ah!" She yelped as he tackled her, pinning her gently to the couch. He smirked.

"My turn." He growled.


End file.
